star_wars_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Perint
Sam Perinth is a Jedi in the new galaxy. Appearance Sam is a 22 year old male Jedi, usually wearing a coat and his Saber is clipped onto the top of his pants, for easy access. He had messy black hair with green eyes and wears square glasses. He stands at 6 feet and weighs approximately of 150 pounds Personality Sam is a helpful Jedi with a rich history of good behaviour. He always tries to see the good in people instead of the bad and he’s not afraid to let that be known. He is polite to superiors and can play around with subordinates. In battle his strategy is go hard or go home, but don't go too hard. He quickly assesses the opponent's strategies and tries to figure of a counter to said strategy and he is confident in his ability to do so. History He came from a rich family on Coruscant and had an easy childhood. He didn’t have to farm, lift too much or do other things that other people have to do. Being from the Perint family, he has a natural affinity for the Force, since the Jedis in his family have been very skilled in the Force. He had to take agility courses biweekly and completed them all with relative ease. That makes him a swift scout with the ability to manipulate objects in his favour. He has completed Jedi school at the age of 19 and has worked as a Scout for the Jedis ever since. He is agile and smart which is always good if you want to scout around. Stats Stat Overview His strength is average, simply because he hasn’t done much to boost that in his childhood. He came from a relatively Jedi-filled family so everything was lifted with the Force, hence his talent in that. He is agile because his family made him do several parkour courses which increased his flexibility and speed. His endurance is about average, because he doesn’t work out regularly to help it stay up but he has done plenty of endurance training in the past already. He is very skilled with weapons because his family made him learn it too, so he would pass Jedi school a.s.a.p. Abilities Sam's special ability is that he has superhuman intelligence, this included photographic memory. If we were to compare, he would be able to solve a hard math problem faster than a calculator. He is a mechanical genius and because of this he's often at the workshops helping the employees with the difficult mechanical fixes and builds. They find Sam a great asset. Equipment Lightsaber Trivia *He’s a lefty but has learned to use the Lightsaber with his right hand so he can use his left for other stuff, such as using the Force. **Doesn't like to be called ambidextrous because of this. *Was thought up in 15 minutes on a saturday. *The RPer finds the subreddit CSS very sexy. *His Lightsaber is green.